granbluefandomcom-20200222-history
Rise of the Beasts
Also commonly called Celestials, Rise of the Beasts is a raid event. For New Players Rise of the Beasts is a gold mine for new players. If you are fire, water, earth, or wind, there is a great weapon to save for, any of Ray of Zhuque, Xuanwu Mace, Baihu Claw, or Qinglong Spear. They all come uncapped to 3★ already, and you can also buy the seal required for the 4★ uncap as well. The other set of Celestial weapons have interesting effects with a penalty, but are harder to evaluate, so examine them yourself and determine if it's worth buying. Even if you are not fire/water/earth/wind, there are lots of treats to buy. The Flohrenberk dagger is extremely useful - at level 100, it boosts honor gains applied towards event rewards by 10%. It doesn't apply to this event itself, since here your honor translates into a multiplier for a different currency, but in most other events it just speeds up your honor rewards, and, importantly, it boosts crew honor during Unite and Fight. As for other items, s and s are very cheap, and new players tend to need them because they aren't high enough level to leech Proto Bahamut or Grand Order yet. All of rupies, s, and batches are very cheap and plentiful, in addition to s for your shiny new Celestial weapon. The SR Weapon Draw Tickets are a decent purchase for midgame players; while there is zero chance of getting a SSR, all the weapons you can get are premium-quality, so they reduce into lots of materials, and you can also get character weapons, albeit rarely. Buying additional seals is your fallback, if you have too many pendants and nothing to buy, but don't forget that pendants do carry over between events, so you can save them for next time. Things not to buy include the 10,000 pendant special weapons, since you will get a copy of each one, 2 of one of them, from collecting 100 of each badge. You will want to kill each beast's Normal, Hard, and Very Hard versions on solo for the 50 completion reward, in addition to hosting each of the Extreme raids. Also, definitely finish the daily mission every day, since s do not restock between events and you need 45 total to buy all 3 s from the treasure shop. The event duration varies each iteration, so, based on the number of times the daily mission can be completed, you will need an additional 35-45 kills per element per event in order to get the crystals at 150 badges. Event Battles Each beast, Zhuque, Xuanwu, Baihu, and Qinglong, has solo Normal, Hard, and Very Hard quests at 5, 10, and 15 AP respectively. Completing the quest for the first time awards 50 Crystals. This does not reset between event iterations. Raid battles for each beast are Extreme difficulty and cost 20 AP to summon. These raids support up to 60 players, higher than the typical 30 in story raids. When joining a beast raid, if the beast is above 50% HP, you will gain 15 stacks of ATK and HP buffs, but it will cost 2 EP to join. If the beast is below 50% HP, you will gain no buffs, but it will only cost 1 EP to join. There is a Cardinal bonus multiplier of 1.2x for Four Symbols Pendants when defeating Extreme beasts during boosted times. The bonus changes every 2 hours and can be found on the right side of the event screen in JST. The Battle the Beasts banner will display the current bonus beast, and, if you attempt to summon an Extreme beast, there will be a purple symbol over the boosted beast. As of August 2016, all players share the same Cardinal bonuses. The Cardinal bonus applies when a raid boss is summoned or join. This means if you summon an Extreme+ boss but defeat it after the Cardinal bonus has changed, you will still get the 1.5x multiplier. On the event main screen, there is a glowing crystal ball. As you defeat beasts, it will shine brighter and brighter. Defeat enough beasts and you can summon a primal. The four primals are Agni, Neptune, Titan, and Zephyrus. These raids drop more Pendants and also have a small chance to drop Premium Draw SR/SSR weapons. The Primal you can summon is based on the current Cardinal Bonus and costs 30 AP to initiate. Primal raids have an initial cost of 5 EP, but grant 50 stacks of ATK/HP buffs. Under 50% HP, the EP cost is reduced to 3 and number of buffs granted drops to 25. Under 25% HP, the EP cost drops to 1 and you will gain no buffs. The Cardinal bonus for Primals is 1.5x. Nightmare Battles The Treasure shop sells a for 1 of each beast seal. Beast seals are needed to 4★ uncap the Celestial weapons, and additional copies of each seal will cost 5000 more pendants successively. However, the Golden Beast Seal can be used to summon one of two Nightmare-difficulty bosses, Huanglong or Qilin. These bosses have a regular 30-player cap, but, interestingly, all Weapon Skills and summon auras are ineffective for their battles. You must be rank 80 and have completed chapter 69 to summon Huanglong or Qilin, and you must be rank 50 to join their raids. Known drops: TweetDeck * Zhuque: Lv60 朱雀 * Xuanwu: Lv60 玄武 * Baihu: Lv60 白虎 * Qinglong: Lv60 青竜 * Agni: Lv90 アグニス * Neptune: Lv90 ネプチューン * Titan: Lv90 ティターン * Zephyrus: Lv90 ゼピュロス * Huanglong: Lv100 黄龍 * Qilin: Lv100 黒麒麟 Daily Missions Players have a daily event mission to defeat each Extreme beast 5 times. This includes both summoning your own and assisting others. Completing this mission earns 1 . You can earn many Gold Nuggets this way per event. This mission resets daily at 05:00 JST (13:00 PDT). Rewards Four Symbols Pendant Shop Up to 30,000 Four Symbols Pendants can be collected; obtaining any more over 30,000 will be lost. Specific honor thresholds grant an increasing bonus multiplier on the number of Pendants you receive from the battle. This bonus applies to both the early join bonus and any chests won, and multiplies with the Cardinal bonus. Because Four Symbols Pendants are not honor, the Flohrenberk dagger's skill does nothing during this event. The Pendant shop is available for a week after the event ends. Unspent Pendants will carry over to the next event, so there is no need to spend them before the shop closes. Battle Badges Each beast drops its own badge. Higher difficulty raids have a higher chance of earning badges. Accumulate badges to earn rewards. The rewards for each badge type are the same except where noted. The four Primals drop the same badges as their beast elemental counterparts. Event History * June 23-30, 2016 - first time all 4 beasts were combined into a single event; previously, each element had its own separate event * August 8-15, 2016 * October 7-13, 2016 * November 9-14, 2016 * May 10-15, 2017 Guide description_riseofthebeasts_1.png description_riseofthebeasts_2.png description_riseofthebeasts_3.png description_riseofthebeasts_4.png description_riseofthebeasts_5.png description_riseofthebeasts_6.png description_riseofthebeasts_7.png description_riseofthebeasts_8.png description_riseofthebeasts_9.png Category:Events Category:Raids